


Intelligence of the Heart

by writteninweakness



Series: Intelligence of the Heart [2]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship, i still don't know how to write one shots, set after barris' favor quest but ignores main story past chapter five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Before Barris and Magda can start their life together, they need to uncover the identity of the patron and determine if he is truly a threat to them.





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote The Right Answer, it was supposed to be a one-shot. It didn't stay that way.
> 
> *sigh*

* * *

“One would think that I’d just stepped on your foot or perhaps had the most foul breath from the expression on your face right now,” Barris observed, and she looked up at him, almost faltering in her step as she did. He lifted her ever so slightly so she did not injure herself with her heels, and she tried not to blush all over again. “Is it so terrible to dance with me this evening, Lady Ellenstein?”

No, _that_ was what was so wrong. He was calling her Lady Ellenstein, not her name, not even Magda, and she was calling him Mr. Barris as if they did not have any understanding between them at all. They were polite acquaintances in public, and if he held her close now, it was because neither of them were good dancers, not because they hated being apart from the other’s touch.

“No, it is...” She paused to choose her words with care, knowing just how much she’d picked up from others while dancing. He should see through to her meaning, knowing her as well as he did. “It is the position, the… pose demanded to satisfy the public.”

“Ah, I suppose there is some truth to that. It’s quite uncomfortable at times, whether the music is pleasant or not,” Barris agreed, and she knew he had understood what she meant. “Still, there are some advantages to it all the same.”

“Careful,” she teased. “You almost sound like your nephew now.”

“I credit that were I to flirt with a woman I could do a far better job of than he does. He lacks my elocution, for one, as well as my vocabulary. Despite its status as a ‘dead’ language, Latin can be very effective when the right words are spoken—to the right person, of course.”

She fought hard not to react to that. She had a feeling she’d be a mess of nerves if he spoke Latin to her, especially since she’d chosen to start learning it. They were in need of ways to communicate that others couldn’t pry into, and she wanted the freedom to speak of so much more than the usual business and politics that they were forced to maintain while in public as acquaintances only.

They needed to arrange another long, private conversation so they could discuss more about her patron and who he might be, if he was actually Duke Sakan, and what they would do if he was.

“Has Barbara wanted to do more shopping lately? I know she’s quite interested in fashion, but last time she dragged me into a shop filled with archery supplies as well. I had on one of my wider skirts, and it got caught—don’t laugh! It was wretched. Mom was not happy to see the tear.”

“Forgive me. The imagery was rather too amusing, which is half the reason I suspect my niece brought you there.” Barris gave her a genuine smile then, and she wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere private, so she could have a proper reaction to that look. “She has… ideas, and there’s no dissuading her of them.”

Magda fought a wince. Barbara must want to know why they hadn’t made things official or if Magda had actually rejected his proposal—which she hadn’t and wouldn’t, the more time that went on the more certain she was of her feelings and her choice to marry him once they were certain that the patron would not be a threat to either of them or those they cared about.

“I fear her persistence will lead to her brother’s intervention, which I cannot express how disastrous that would be. My good for nothing nephew never meddles to any positive effect.”

Magda knew that was not true, not in general, as he had helped her save Motiti, but she did not want to argue with Barris because he was right in that it _would_ be a disaster if Juven was working with his father and Duke Sakan was the patron. Since they didn’t know how he’d react to her intention to marry, she didn’t want anyone knowing.

“I’ll speak to her.”

“Very good. Ah, it would seem the song is ending. I should release you so that you need not suffer with my poor lead when so many other more capable dancers are vying for your hand.”

She wished she could be more honest about how she felt right now, but there were too many people around them for that and was forced to rely on something completely unsatisfactory, for all it was the best she had. “I assure you, Mr. Barris, when it comes to matters of the law, you are the only one I would consult.”

He gave her a small smile and nodded to her before taking his leave. She was quickly found by another noblewoman who wanted to challenge her dress, and the night became just another series of headaches and falsehoods, making her long to be free of this life for good.

She forced herself not to let her mind wander to Barris, not to look for him. She loved him, but he was not her only way out—she was going to make that for herself as soon as she knew more about the patron.

* * *

“That disguise would never fool my nephew.”

“Your nephew looks at women by their measurements and little else, since he does not think any can compare to Asteria,” Magda said, holding out Barris’ beef sandwich to him. “And you need not act so proud. You didn’t see through it, not once.”

He shook his head, as if unable to help the smile. “I told you once you were a nine, remember? Do you really think I failed to recognize you in that uniform? Even with a mask or a wig, you are still _you._ And I know you quite well by now, perhaps better than anyone.”

“You...” She almost slumped into the seat across from him, shaken by that revelation, though she supposed she shouldn’t have been. Barris _was_ a Sakan, even if he was different from most of them, and he had mentioned the ranking system before to her. She wondered if he could appraise women the way Juven did, though she was a bit afraid to ask.

“I wonder what she would think of you using your birth name to work here,” Barris said. “It is true few pay attention to the maid, and fewer still to their names, but it _is_ still a risk. Not that it wasn’t also one of the first things to come to mind when I was trying to determine how we should meet again in a semi-private manner. We are, between the both of us, notorious in our own ways, and people pay attention to our comings and goings more so than others. Where we go is certain to be something or someone of note.”

She nodded. “That much is true, even now.”

“Yes, I am aware you shouldn’t linger over serving me even if we are in near desperate need to speak alone. Even this much conversation is a risk, but we have to start our discussion of those matters soon. It cannot be delayed.”

“No. I… I wish it did not have to be, that we could have settled matters that day. Back home that night, I wondered if I was a fool for not running when I had the chance, but if I had...”

“It could well have been worse than the minor discomforts you now suffer. I pray it is not, but there are too many unknowns.”

She nodded. “I would have written what I know down and given it to you, but that, too, seemed a risk. I… I don’t know what to do to give us any time...”

“About that… I have an idea. Will you trust me?”

“Always. With my life and my heart.”

He blinked, getting a bit red. “Don’t repeat things my nephew says, please.”

“I mean it, though. I _do_ trust you, Barris, with everything.”

He tugged on his cravat. “I… You should probably go. We’ve spent more time together than any noble and maid would have and likely have attracted too much attention to ourselves.”

“Should we excuse it with a loud scene and some reproach?”

“No, that would only make it worse. Anyone who looked at you would know who you were, so it is best to avoid that. Oh, but here,” Barris reached for the plate and gave it to her. “Take it back and tell them it wasn’t what I wanted.”

“But… you specifically asked for—”

“Nobles are insufferably arrogant and change their minds on a whim, remember?”

She did, though it was unlike him to act like that. He was steadfast, not one to be swayed by anyone. She liked that about him, that of anyone in Finsel, when he said something, he meant it. She forced herself not to say anything, nodding in deference and carrying away the uneaten sandwich. Did he feel as guilty about it as she did?

She hoped his plan was a good one. She shouldn’t doubt him, but she didn’t see a way out of any of this right now, she wasn’t sure what he thought could be done. She did want to know, but she’d better pay closer attention to what she was doing so that no one else recognized her here. If word got out she was working as a maid, she’d be in so much trouble, even if her mother wanted more and more money for the dresses they had to have to get into the senate again.

Soon, though. Soon this act would all be ended, and she could just be herself again.

* * *

“Magda, what do you think you’re doing? You have a guest, and you’re not even close to being dressed properly,” her mother demanded, and she grimaced. She’d taken off the corset to rest in between her morning social engagements and the ball tonight, but of course, in her mother’s eyes, that was a sin. “Hurry up and dress. Mr. Barris is waiting.”

Barris was here? He hadn’t said he’d come directly to her house. She grimaced as she rose, still feeling how tightly she’d been laced that morning and vowing to herself that when she spoke privately to Barris again, she _would_ ask him if he would care if she went without a corset. Or in something far less smothering that did something similar. She had a feeling Rebecca would know what to do about that problem, since Rayorca was a bit more fashion forward, but her mother had been annoyed any time she brought it up in the past.

She pulled on something simple that was looser but enough to satisfy her mother’s idea of appropriate for greeting someone of Barris’ status and hurried to do something simple with her hair and makeup as well, since her mother wouldn’t let her be seen without it.

She wanted to believe Barris wouldn’t care, but her mother certainly did.

She hurried down to where he stood, his book in hand again. He looked up at her, and she wanted her mother to leave so he could greet her properly, not so formal as this.

“Good afternoon, Lady Ellenstein. Do you have them?”

She frowned. Was this about intelligence? He wanted her to trade intel now? “Them?”

“Yes, them. The threatening letters you wished to discuss with me. You went to all the trouble of sending word to me through a maid yesterday. Your letter seemed quite anxious, but now you would deny it?” Barris was still frowning at her, and she shook her head, confused, but then… this was his plan? He’d told her to trust him, but threatening letters? She hadn’t gotten any such thing. “What did you do with the letters?”

She swallowed, her eyes darting towards her mother. She was a terrible liar, and her mother would see through any falsehood on her part. She always did.

“You burned them, didn’t you?”

She stared at him. She had done nothing of the sort, but if she said that, she’d expose his ruse, and that would do no good.

“Magda?”

“I...”

“It would seem one of her suitors has become… dangerously persistent, at least as far as the letter she described to me when she wrote me. I know you were only asking if it was something you should be concerned about, and I have to say that yes, it is. I wish you had not destroyed the others. I believe you may be in danger from this person.”

Was this his way of speaking of the patron? They did not have letters from him, but it was similar in some ways, that little box of his. Then… this was about the patron, and Barris had chosen an anonymous threat—which she was under, more or less—to represent it. Oh. That was brilliant. She wanted to smile at such wit, but she couldn’t.

“Magda, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I… I was trying to ignore my doubts,” Magda said, which was also true. She’d tried to ignore her doubts about the patron, about her mother, and now she couldn’t any longer. “I just thought… being such a reasonable man, if Mr. Barris said it was nothing, then it was… So...”

Her mother sighed. “We don’t even know where the danger is now, not when you’ve destroyed the letters.”

“I have a few thoughts about the matter. I don’t think it wise for her go to about unescorted. I volunteer my services to that end until this matter is resolved. It may be that having someone at her side is enough of a deterrent. We shall see.”

“Yes, that does seem wise. Thank you, Mr. Barris. We are in your debt.”

Barris gave her mother a smile, nodding to her before turning back to Magda. “You are attending tonight’s ball? I believe my niece is looking forward to seeing you there.”

Magda winced. She didn’t know what to tell Barbara about all this.

“Magda,” her mother chastised, again making her flinch and wish she’d run with Barris when she’d had the chance. “Go and get ready. Do not keep Mr. Barris waiting long.”

“Yes, Mom.”

* * *

“I swear it was all I could do to keep a civil tongue in front of your mother,” Barris admitted, feeling both guilty and mad at the same time. It was only a few words, but he did not think them at all kind even though they were nearly innocuous. And Eliza had seemed concerned by the threats, but was that only so she could keep her precious little pawn?

“I am glad you did. And that you had such a wise plan of what to tell her to arrange for these times alone for us. Speaking in a carriage never seemed so romantic before I knew you.”

“I know people who have done far more than speak in their carriages.”

She went red. “Oh.”

He grimaced. “That’s not what I—not why I arranged for us to be alone. I want to go over everything you know about your patron and see if it does line up with my brother. This ruse did seem best, as all the best lies mix in a bit of truth—I can only manage to tell them when they do. Evasion works at times, though on the whole I am blunt to a fault.”

“I like your bluntness. I like that you don’t deceive people.”

“Don’t flatter me. You’ll distract us, and it’s already tempting enough being alone with you after so long apart with only token social interactions between us.”

She laughed. “Barris, it has been less than a week.”

“It was still torture.”

“Agreed.”

He took her hand, covering it with his. “We do not have much time, so tell me everything you can, even things that do not seem to matter. We need to know if we’re right about the patron being my brother.”

“And if we are?”

“I have a plan that should show us his true intentions, but I did complicate it by creating this small ruse with your mother. Please, focus on the patron and tell me what you can. All of what has passed since you came to Finsel and anything you remember from your childhood. It’s very important.”

“I know,” she said, wrapping her fingers in his. “And I will, but first...”

“I am not telling you how to handle Barbara. I’ve done my part.”

She laughed again, and he smiled, enjoying the sound of it. She had a wonderful laugh, and it made him happy to please her so she looked and sounded just like this. “No. Not that. I… Tell me when I marry you, I don’t have to wear a corset again. Ever. Please.”

He swallowed. That image would be torture until she was his wife and even after. He felt hot, and he had to pull on his cravat again. “I am not certain they will allow you in public without one, but… I see no objection to you forgoing one when inside the house. Well, no… it would mean most of our staff would have be… to have no interest in you, which seems impossible, and yet… I suppose it’s awful to say I don’t want other men to see that.”

“Not if you’re the only man I want seeing it.”

He bit back a curse. “Enough. We need to discuss the patron, or again, I will end up taking you to the nearest civil registry office. I don’t care if it is too late. They’ll marry us tonight if I have anything to say about it. I am the Minister of Justice, after all.”

She giggled again. “You are adorable, Barris.”

“What?”

She gave his cheek a quick kiss, snuggling against him. This time, he was forced to bite back a groan. This would be a very long carriage ride—and all too short at the same time.


	2. In Public and in Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda and Barris do their best to keep their relationship a secret.

* * *

“I see you have a pretty partner for the evening, my lord uncle,” Juven said, and Barris considered his glass, wondering if it would be too much to dump it on his nephew. If he saw a sign of the younger man’s trademark smirk, Barris just might do it. That, or punch him. He was certain Juven had come to provoke him, though he might also be here to pry for his father, not just his own amusement. “Does this actually mean we will hear wedding bells?”

Barris knew he would elope first. If a public ceremony was necessary—at this point, it was difficult to imagine it when they did not know what the Ellenstein patron would do if she chose to marry—it would happen after a private civil ceremony and would only be done for the sake of society. He hated the idea of bowing to such pressure, but he was not ignorant of what was expected of a Sakan, and if he was to marry her, he had to do it with the fuss expected of such an event or he would shame her. He would not do that to her.

“I am being of assistance in a certain matter,” Barris said, and Juven raised his eyebrows, looking curious as ever. “And in so doing, I have been told that I am a good friend, the finest any noblewoman could ask for.”

“Ah. Now I see the reason for your sour face. My deepest sympathies, Uncle.”

Though Barris had intended to give Juven the impression that any regard he might have for Magda was not reciprocated for her sake, it was still irritating to hear his gloating and the false sympathy he offered. He knew that his nephew did not have any genuine desire to see him happy or settled.

Perhaps he’d have more of one if he intended to seduce whoever Barris married, which did not improve matters any.

“You really are in a poor mood. Was she the one you intended for your bride?”

“I feel it would be criminally irresponsible to ever divulge that woman’s name to you, nephew.”

“Oh, but now, come, Uncle. We are family, are we not? We should share in all the joys and tribulations of each other’s lives.”

“You are responsible for much of my tribulations, that is true,” Barris agreed with a smile this time as Juven frowned. That was rather soothing to say, he had to admit. He knew it was not good to take such pleasure in insulting the boy, but he did feel that it somewhat leveled the scales after all the trouble Juven—and his father—caused.

“Again you wound me. You’re rather vicious tonight. I may just have to find some pretty maid to console me.”

“A pity Asteria refused to come tonight, then, as she is the only one who can tolerate you for long, whatever those other fools think. It has been said that elves are wise, but I cannot see it in her with her affection for you.”

“Oh, now you have gone too far and I may just have to—”

“Brother!” Barbara wailed the word, throwing herself at Juven. “You have to help. It’s absolutely horrible. You have to help me fix it. If we can’t fix it… No, we have to.”

“What?”

Barris sighed. “I don’t even want to know. Excuse me.”

* * *

“Well, you chased off the grumpy tyrant,” Juven said, frowning a bit. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved at Barbara’s intervention or not. On the one hand, it had stopped him from coming to blows with his uncle in public, but on the other, Barris had gotten away with what he said about Asteria. That could not be forgiven. Juven would have to get recompense later. “What is all this about, Barbara? If you have come to wail because you actually accepted a proposal this time—”

“No, it’s not my proposal,” Barbara said. She grimaced. “Though someone _did_ try again tonight. I didn’t even care about that. It’s about Magda.”

“Ah.” Juven had to get his sister away from where all ears were upon them. Anyone would want gossip about Magda Ellenstein. She was too popular, too beautiful, and too controversial for it to be otherwise. “So you think she won’t come to your party on Sunday? That seems unlikely, but walk with me and we’ll discuss it.”

“You know it’s not about a party,” Barbara grumbled. “Sometimes you can be so annoying.”

“And sometimes you can be quite reckless,” Juven said, tapping her on the nose. “That’s not a good thing, you know. Sometimes you have to be more cautious.”

“But it’s important. I’m almost certain that the woman Uncle wishes to marry is Magda, but she won’t marry him.”

“Oh? And on what do you base this? Did he actually confide in you such a thing? I’ve been trying to get him to admit it, but he won’t.”

“Well, I did arrange for them to have a private ball, and I was so sure he would ask her then, but she says he didn’t and even if he did, she couldn’t possibly say yes to him.”

Juven almost laughed. “He’s too old and stuffy for her, right? It is rather a failing of his. Sometimes I think that Grandfather’s second wife must have been truly frightful indeed to produce a son like Uncle. He’s so… different, it seems impossible to believe he is a Sakan sometimes.”

Barbara hit him, and Juven would have compliment her on her improved technique later. That actually hurt. “That’s not it at all. She says he’s a very admirable man who has helped her a lot, but she can’t even think about marriage until the Ellensteins have been restored to the senate. What kind of a thought is that?”

“This from a girl who turns down every suitor?”

“That’s different. I don’t want them because they’re not up to my standards,” Barbara said, lifting her nose a little. “And besides… they only want to marry me because I’m a Sakan. You know that’s not why Uncle would marry anyone. Even when you don’t get along with him, you know he’s not like that. He wouldn’t marry anyone just because of their family.”

“Don’t go painting him as an idealist now. Uncle knows that any marriage he makes will have to benefit the family somehow, and he’d never dream of debasing it with an improper match. Lady Ellenstein is not too out of possibility, coming from a noble house, even if it is one that is not in the senate at present. It does seem likely her efforts will end in it being there very soon, so why are you so troubled about this matter? Let Madga marry then if she wishes.”

“I want her for my aunt. She’s kind and sweet and wonderful.”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean she’s suited for our uncle. She shines so brightly, and he is like a dull button no one wants that keeps getting stuck on things.”

Barbara grimaced. “But Uncle smiles around her. And he laughs. He even dances with her, and you know how he feels about dancing. He’s like another person with her—or a better one, at least.”

Juven did think Barris was a bit less dour in Magda’s presence, but she seemed to bring that out in nearly everyone. She sparkled as bright and brilliantly as her eyes. His father had chosen very well for his little pawn.

Still, it was better for them if she remained unattached. If she was unwinnable, many would lose interest in her, and they needed those fools to be willing to fall all over themselves to please her. It was good to hear that she still felt the same as she had before, when he’d asked her in her innocence what she thought of the men here.

She’d surprised him with her words about his uncle, of course, since she seemed to think so highly of him, but she was hardly the only one who was foolish about Barris. Those tales of women throwing themselves at him in his office at the Ministry of Justice weren’t exaggerated, after all, for how could they be when it came to his very proper uncle?

“I think perhaps he likes Acting Speaker Langlan. He’s very animated when she’s around.”

Barbara grimaced. “You don’t really want Uncle to marry her, do you? All they do is argue. There’d be no peace in the house. And it wouldn’t last. It would make everyone miserable until it became a scandal.”

“Sometimes people who hate each other are concealing a great passion for each other.”

“That’s what you want to believe because you get rejected so often. I didn’t have any passion for the ones I rejected no matter what they thought. Men. You’re all disgusting. I don’t even know why I like you,” Barbara muttered, walking away in a huff.

Juven looked after his sister and shook his head before going off to find himself a lady to tease while he gathered more information. He rather thought it might be nice to hear what Magda herself had to say about all this.

* * *

“I should apologize for taking you away from your many admirers.”

She grimaced. “Must you? I know that ball was long and awful, and I saw you with Juven and I have a feeling he was horrid because we came together, but… please don’t say things like that. I don’t even want anyone else’s admiration.”

“Oh?”

She nodded, too tired and miserable to look at him. Another night of cultivating favor with everyone else had taken its toll on her. She’d barely had any time to spend with the man she wanted to talk to most, and she didn’t want the attention of all those others. They looked at her and saw the woman her mother had made her into, not the person she was. She wasn’t even herself with most of the ones she’d call friend, and only Barris knew her real name.

“Yes. I don’t want to be adored by faces in a crowd or important people. Just the ones who genuinely care about me… and not ones I’ve lied to or used… Or at least… not ones that don’t know and have decided to forgive me anyway,” she said, forcing her eyes up to his at last. “You are the only one I can say that about. And as for other men’s attention… it has no value for me now. I am not interested in currying more favor. I want to be with someone who is not playing games… I want to be with you.”

He smiled at her. “Will you forgive me for making you say that?”

“What?”

“I simply wished to hear you say you wanted to be with me.”

She felt warm. “That… you didn’t… Isn’t it obvious?”

“Perhaps, but I fear I am selfish enough to want to hear you say it,” he said, reaching for her hand. He gave it a kiss, and she shivered. Then he sighed. “I will forget myself now that we’re alone again. It was so difficult to watch you with so many others… I rather did live up to my reputation as unsociable and blunt tonight. Every little thing annoyed me because you were somewhere else, with some other man. I… dislike this side of myself.”

“I suppose it is fair, though, since I resented every woman who spoke to you. I nearly forgot my friendship with Linglan when you were speaking to her. I… I admit when I first heard the rumor that you intended to marry, she was who I thought you meant and… I still feel uneasy about it. You admire her so much for her talents at business and the law…”

“She has aptitude, but so do you. You are still learning. She already devoted herself to her causes. That is different. You knew no world but what your mother gave you before a few months ago. I think you’ve learned a great deal since coming to Finsel, and you have time yet to learn more. More importantly, as good of a woman as Linglan is, she does not have the same heart as you do. Hers is hardened by what she has done and what she must do. I believe she is capable of great things as well, but she is not the sort of woman I could enjoy a quiet evening at home with, and I feel that would be my preference. You… have a soothing presence. I feel calmer, more relaxed when I am with you.”

“Yet you stutter over my name every time you see me.”

“Guilty. Habit, I suppose, or just the sheer relief of seeing you again overcoming me.”

She swallowed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. When he spoke like that, saying things with such calm honesty, she somehow came close to panicking, her heart racing and her body tense with emotion. She felt overwhelmed by such simple words, and yet had anyone else said that, she would have ignored it and been fine. If Juven had said it, she’d have laughed or gave him a stare.

She wanted to kiss Barris.

“We should speak of other things, though. When I was not involved in pointless conversations, I did think on what you’ve told me of the patron and also of my nephew’s actions. I believe that it is almost a certainty that your patron _is_ my brother.”

She nodded. She thought so, too, especially after recalling how her mom reacted when she’d been about to raise her suspicion about Duke Sakan and the viscount. “Yes, but… you don’t sound like you’re relieved.”

“As I said, it is difficult to know what my brother wants and how far he may be willing to go in order to achieve that goal. So far he is manipulating everyone from the shadows, and it does sound like he was trying to destabilize the balance of power between the four families that has sustained Finsel all this time. That alone is somewhat dangerous, since there are many outcomes of such a shift. If he intends for my family to gain power because of it… That doesn’t make sense to me as he abandoned his responsibilities and ran from them, so why gather more? Unless he intends to put that burden on Juven as well… I do not understand what his purpose is. That I must think on more.”

“I understand. You may be the only one besides Juven who has any sense of what his father might want. And he knows because he is in on it, his father’s intelligence network reports to him.”

“Yes, but not to him alone. The same information is passed to my brother. Still, Juven has acted independently of his father from what you’ve said. Since that is the case, it seems clear their goals do not entirely align. What Juven wants may not be what his father is after, but as he has his father’s orders to act on, he can also manipulate them to his favor. We can’t underestimate my nephew, either.”

She shivered. “I… I want to trust Juven. Everything I’ve seen of him says he doesn’t mean harm to anyone.”

“Perhaps not intentionally, but there are still consequences to what he does even if he does not feel them. Like you spoke of when you used that maid and got her to betray the Bavlenka family, there are choices that are made that can cause others pain and even death. Juven has made them. I have as well.”

She nodded, remembering the prisoner Barris had executed. “I know. I just… I don’t want to believe he’s evil. His father is unknown to me, and he seems generous, but you don’t believe that.”

“I believe my brother is selfish. Dangerously so. He only cares about what will get him the end that he wants.”

“But...”

“Do not be fooled by gifts of clothing and jewelry. Those are tools, pieces in the games we play. We all must dress and act the part, or we get nowhere.”

“I’m not. I just haven’t spoken to the patron much and have only a few things to base my opinion of him on. You, though, you were raised with your brother, and if you feel he will act violently or cause harm to me or my mother if I choose to stop playing this game...”

“I could be overreacting. It is possible that his intention, once he made you such a valuable prize in the land of Finsel politics, was to have you marry into the Sakan family. That may well be why he tasked you to learn of Juven’s private affairs. I doubt he was pleased to hear that Juven is in love with Asteria. It would be to his benefit to marry you to Juven given your popularity and how many would like to have your hand.”

She grimaced. “I am not some mere prize. I hate to be thought of that way.”

“I know. I do not want to say it, for you are far from such a thing. Still, I cannot deny the truth of it in someone else’s eyes. You have shown yourself determined and capable, and you have won over most of Finsel through your beauty and generosity. You adapt well and make friends with almost everyone you meet. That is a rare talent, not just your mother’s training.”

She flushed under the compliment. Barris still thought too highly of her. “Does… does that mean if he wanted to ally me with your family then… he would be pleased with our marriage?”

“It would seem that way at first glance, and certainly it would make things easier. He’d try and force us to wait until whatever plan he had was finished. That… is slightly intolerable, given how strong my feelings are for you, but were I unwilling to wait, I would not even be having this conversation now.”

She took a breath and let it out. “If it was just a delay we had to fear, then… I suppose we could live with it, but if he does intend to choose who I marry and if he wishes to force me to marry Juven… or someone else… I can’t.”

“I know. I won’t let that happen.” Barris pulled her close to him. “If you, of your free will, chose another, I would respect your decision no matter the pain it caused me, but if someone tries to force you… that I will not forgive.”

Once again reminded of all the reasons she loved him, she held onto him, taking all the comfort she could before they reached her house and she had to let go again.

“You said you had a plan.”

“Guilty. Still trust me?”

“Guilty,” she said back to him, making him laugh. He kissed the top of her head, and she closed her eyes. This peace would not last, but they were closer to it. They just had to know what the patron wanted, and since Barris had that handled, she could relax and enjoy their last few minutes together.


	3. The Plan Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barris sets his plan into motion, though it causes Magda some discomfort.

* * *

“So, do I get to know what your plan is?”

Barris chuckled, amused by the near pout on her face. She was quite cute like that, and he would almost indulge himself for a moment and tease her further, but he knew how limited their time was, and explaining his plan to her should not be delayed, not when any weakness on her part would be pounced upon by the woman they were about to see.

“As you should encounter Kelly today, I think it best we make use of her.”

Magda frowned. “Barris, I don’t like the idea of using anyone, and not a friend, even if you might not care much for Kelly—”

“This is not a malicious use. True, we will not tell her everything—she cannot know about your patron or your fears concerning your mother, but I believe it is best we see how he reacts to word of your impending marriage.”

“What? I thought we agreed that—I don’t want you hurt if he—”

“Please calm yourself.” Barris took her hands in his. “I was thinking we’d use your relationship with Kelly to spread the rumor that you were, in fact, ready to marry someone. We tell her a similar story to what I told your mother—you have been getting threatening letters, so we want the gossip spread that you are getting married to draw this anonymous threat out of the shadows and force him to act. Even if we tell Kelly not to spread word that it is me you intend to marry, some may well assume that despite what we’ve said against it. Still, the rumors of your marriage should be enough to prompt a reaction from the patron and your mother, though you will have to lie to her as well.”

“What?”

“You can’t tell her the rumors were a ruse spread by Kelly on our behalf. Not right away.”

Magda shook her head. “You know I can’t lie very well, and certainly not to my mother. I give practiced answers, but that’s not the same thing.”

“This can be that as well. I… I am tempted to suggest that you tell her you came face-to-face with the person writing those letters and discovered that they were not what you feared, that though their efforts were quite awkward, you are thoroughly charmed and think quite highly of them.”

“If the letter writer isn’t a threat, we won’t be able to spend time together, and no. I don’t want to say that I want to marry someone else. I… I don’t like all this lying, even if it is for a good cause.”

He nodded. “I understand that, and were it possible to do this honestly without a direct confrontation that may end badly, I would give you that option, but as we won’t know what he might do, this is the best way. These lies are not entirely false, after all. You _have_ found someone you wish to marry.”

She flushed. “That part is true, yes.”

He reached over to touch her cheek, feeling the warmth as he brushed a finger against the rosy spot. “If all my brother wishes is to ally you to the Sakan family, I do not think we will have too much trouble, but if he wants more than that, something else… or if he intends to sacrifice you in another way for his plans… we have to know.”

She swallowed. “Sacrifice me?”

Barris pulled her close again. “You know there is a risk to what you do, playing all sides against the middle as you do. You trade intelligence. That is something people guard closely. In a way, you have betrayed them all, used them all, and you hate yourself for it. You are changing that, trying to end it, but the position you’re in is dangerous all the same. I… I do not wish to distress you further, but you were chosen for this role, and while you’ve filled it, it was never without risk. Bavlenka ignored you, thinking you unimportant, but if he knew that you worked for my brother, things could have been much different.”

“I… Yes, you’re right.”

She trembled in his arms, and he let his head rest against hers, trying to soothe her. He did not know what to do. “I promise you I will do everything I can to protect you and keep you safe.”

“Barris—”

“Do you trust me?”

“Why do you have to keep asking me that? Yes. I do. Of course I do. I just… I don’t want you protecting me to mean that I lose you,” she whispered. “You are… I feel like I am losing everything with this, and if I do… and then I lose you...”

“No. That won’t happen.”

“You can’t guarantee that.”

He knew that, and he knew promising her he could was foolish, but he wasn’t about to give in easily. He would fight for her and their future, and he had a feeling that his brother might have underestimated them both. Barris believed in the law, but he was a Sakan. He knew how to manipulate the situation to his advantage same as anyone in his family did. They thought he wouldn’t, but that was not true. He knew the difference between the letter and the spirit of the law, and he could use that.

“I can guarantee that I will do everything I can, and I can also assure you that as much as my brother might think he knows me—he doesn’t. That gives me an advantage… I don’t take on faith that I know what he’ll do. I’m testing to be sure. I don’t think he will. Or if he has, he’s already done it. Perhaps that was what Juven was doing at the ball or in prodding me about marriage. I do not know for certain, but I still think he underestimates me.”

“No one should do that.”

“Indeed not. Or should I simply say guilty again?”

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, relieved to have calmed her down before their visit to Kelly. Yes, some nerves might help sell the story, but if Kelly pried too much, it could all come undone, and Barris could not allow that to happen.

He had just promised to protect her, after all.

* * *

“I see you didn’t come alone,” Kelly said, her eyes almost gleaming with delight. “Is there some news I should know? Can we say wedding bells?”

“I am helping Lady Ellenstein on a legal matter,” Barris said, sounding very dour, and Magda frowned at him. Was that his own unhappiness with lying talking? Or was he that unhappy to be talking to Kelly? Magda didn’t think she liked the other woman much, but then he wasn’t the sort to enjoy gossip, even if he did know how to use it better than most. “To that end, we could use your assistance.”

Kelly’s eyes widened. “Mine? I don’t know anything about the law, Mr. Barris. You know this. You’ve even humiliated me with it before.”

“That was a warning. You were dangerously close to slander, and I felt it only prudent to inform you of that line before you overstepped it.”

Kelly grimaced. “I see. Well, what can I help you with, then? I’m very curious.”

Magda wasn’t so sure about all this, but she’d promised to trust Barris, so she would. She looked at him, and he nodded, continuing on and allowing her to avoid lying to Kelly.

“Lady Ellenstein has been receiving letters from someone who purports to be an admirer, but their intention does not seem benign. Our efforts so far to locate the sender have been futile, and in truth, there is little I can do to this person by law as he has not committed any act, only spoken of unsettling things and given threats. I would like you, with your endless ability to spread gossip, to pass along the news that Lady Ellenstein has found someone she wishes to marry.”

Kelly almost bounced with excitement. “You?”

Magda winced. That was true, but it could hardly be said aloud right now. “Kelly.”

“I am aware that people will assume that I am involved, but I would rather the man in question not be named. This is in effort to draw out someone from the shadows, and if the rumor names a specific man, the likelihood of it being believed by the person we must find is less likely. After all, few would believe that Lady Ellenstein would be interested in a stuffy old lawyer like myself.”

Kelly blinked. “Mr. Barris, surely you know that you are—”

“Kelly, please,” Magda said, not wanting to hear her praise Barris, even if he deserved it. He was a wonderful and attractive man, but she was still uncomfortable with how jealous she was when someone else paid attention to him. These feelings were so new and sharp they were nearly painful. “Will you help spread the rumors or not?”

“Of course. I could hardly refuse a friend in need, and gossip is what I live for,” Kelly told her with a bright smile. She gave Barris another glance, but he was now looking at a law book as if the conversation bored him. She shook her head at the sight, sighing. “Are you sure that’s all you need? I could make it very—”

“Just that I found someone I’m interested in marrying. That should be enough, right, Mr. Barris?”

He nodded. “I believe so. The speculation over who should help, actually, as it will perpetuate itself as people wonder who it might be. Of course, there will be a downside to it, Lady Ellenstein.”

She looked over at him. He was only saying this now? Or was it something he’d already told her?

“There may be other suitors who will confess to you hoping that you mean them.”

She gulped, feeling ill. She didn’t want to hear that. What was she supposed to do with them? Were Barris another man, she’d think he was doing this on purpose to tease her, but she’d never known him to be like that before. He teased, but not so harshly, and what could be gained by this?

“I don’t… How am I supposed to deal with that?”

“Oh, Magda. A girl should be so lucky,” Kelly said, sounding jealous. “Imagine all those people fighting over you. What an experience.”

“But I don’t want that. And I don’t want to hurt anyone. I would in rejecting all of them like that and...”

“And?” Barris prompted. “You know you can’t appease them all. You’re one woman, and I doubt these suitors would be interested in sharing. And perhaps you would not be, either, were you to have a strong attachment to someone.”

He knew that was true, that she was jealous when other women had his attention, even if she knew better and knew he didn’t want it. She felt inferior next to Linglan, who accomplished so much in business and politics. Still, that didn’t mean she wanted to have everyone professing love to her or that she wanted him to feel what she did when she watched from the opposite side. Not that those women were all confessing love to him, but she had heard rumors of women who had boldly attempted to seduce him in his office.

“I… No, but that doesn’t mean I want them all rushing to me thinking it is them I wish to marry when I do not.”

Kelly eyed her with suspicion. “I think there _is_ someone in particular you wish to marry. Come. You can tell me. I won’t tell anyone else.”

Barris snorted. “Only a fool would believe that.”

* * *

“I believe that her hard work this evening will have paid off in full,” Barris said, leaning his head back against the carriage seat. He felt more fatigued than usual, with his attention divided between tracking Kelly’s progress as well as Magda’s position throughout the evening. He had wanted to stay closer to her following the start of the rumors, but he knew he could not. They still had to maintain their distance, even more so now that word was spreading of Magda’s intention to marry.

“Will it?”

He reached for her hand. “You’re angry with me, aren’t you?”

She grimaced, turning her face away from him. “I don’t want to be. I don’t like this feeling when I quarrel with you, but… that wasn’t part of what we discussed, and I really _don’t_ want all those men coming to me with professions of love, hoping to marry me. It’s not that I haven’t gotten such things before, but to have so many, all at once… I… And then I think of goodhearted men who have no fault against them save not being… you that I must disappoint. I feel horrible about it. I… I am… I look back on our interactions and how you as much as told me your intention long before you asked me formally and how foolishly I gave no thought to you meaning me… and I know now you are not the only one who has said such things to me. I… I will break their hearts. I do not want to do that.”

“I know you are a kind person, but keeping them in a false state of hope is no kindness. I would have gone on hoping that you would say yes, as you have, for as long as there was any chance of it.”

She winced. “I...”

“You will hurt them when you marry. That is almost inevitable so long as they continue to hope for you. It is possible some may find other loves before you marry, but that doesn’t mean that they all will or that they might not feel something even if they are happy with another. I understand why you do not wish to hurt them, but you will. It… it may even be for the best.” He watched her turn back to him, startled, and nodded. “Yes, I’m speaking from my own bias, but… how would I ever have started to move on from the idea of marrying you if you had not told me it was impossible?”

She swallowed. “I don’t… Would you not have mourned, like Lord Alminas?”

“For a time, yes. I could not do otherwise,” Barris admitted. He’d given much thought to what he would do if she rejected him, trying to prepare himself, and while it was true that nothing would have done that completely, he had to face the possibilities all the same. “I meant what I said about not using our family’s position against you if you said no. I thought long and hard about that, about what I would do if you chose another—I knew I had to face it. I am fortunate now, knowing that you return my feelings, but had I not been… I had to find a way to move past that, to continue on with life. Alminas’ situation is not the same, though I cannot imagine that I would feel your loss any less deeply. I simply… to waste away and pine for something that never was… It is a waste. I cannot allow it, even if there might be a part of me that would wallow in it.”

“Oh.”

“I… I suppose it’s not very romantic of me to try and be practical about it, but I cannot help but feel that to do otherwise would be a disservice to both of us. I would keep myself from any future happiness I might have with someone else, and you… I would hurt you by always having feelings you could not return. You would always feel awkward around me, and it would make you uncomfortable and knowing you, you’d feel guilty for something you could not control. You did not force me to love you, nor could you force yourself to love me. If you felt you had to—”

“No.” She shook her head. “No. Even now, when we were arguing… I… What I feel for you is not an obligation. It’s not something anyone else can change. You are right. Anyone else who is interested in me like that deserves to know that I will never be able to return their feelings. I will tell them.”

He gave her a smile, reaching over to touch her face. “I know this is not easy for you. I… I still believe it best to do it this way. If we told your mother and the patron directly that it was me, we may not see their true reaction. If it is a matter of marrying you to the Sakan family… it will be different than if you were to marry anyone… including a civilian.”

She nodded. “I know that would distress my mother. She told me from the beginning not to get romantically involved with Alan.”

“Still, the reaction to the possibility of others is what interests me. Will they be pushing for you to marry Juven or someone else? If they push towards one of the other families… they may intend you as a spy for life.”

She winced. “No. I can’t. I won’t. I am done with this as soon as we know what the patron is after and if we have to stop him.”

“Agreed.”

She leaned against him. “Barris, if… if your brother _does_ turn on you, what will we do?”

“I have some experience in making my own way without the Sakan name. I didn’t use it when I was abroad. I think we will manage. Though I value my position as the Minister of Justice, I have some interest in various business operations that I could give more time to—ones I believe would give us long term financial stability if not quite the sort of comfort we now enjoy.”

“Oh.” She flushed. “How foolish of me was it not to ask before?”

“You have made no secret of trusting me, and I as much as said we could manage if your patron cut us off. Not as easily if we have access to all the Sakan resources, but it can be done. What still concerns me is how far Langwon might go, how much he’d search for us if we did leave. Would he let us go peacefully or not? That is why I hesitate to simply offer that as a solution now, much as I am already tired of waiting and once again tempted to take you off to the civil registry and then perhaps out of Finsel.”

She laughed. “You keep saying that.”

“Guilty.”

“I look forward to when we take that step for real, when we’re not just talking about it and making jokes. I want to start that new life.”

“As do I.”


	4. The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barris' plan has consequences.

* * *

“You have not seemed yourself all evening. What is troubling you?”

Misery contorted her face, and she lowered her head. “Do you know how many men I have refused today? A great many of them will be at the ball tonight, and I feel sick knowing it. I have hurt them all. I know it… it couldn’t have been any other way, but some of them were so earnest and others were… complete surprises. I… How terrible is it of me to have only seen such men as friends?”

“If you were in love with all of them, I think it would be equally unfair,” Barris said, and she frowned at him. “A person with divided loyalties is not whole. They cannot give themselves to anyone except in small pieces. The small part of your heart you’d give to them would not be the same as the wholehearted devotion they have for you. You still have affection for many of them, and there is no shame in many friendships. It is simply that most people cannot be true to more than one person, if they are even true to that one. You have seen how Rincole treats love, have you not?”

“Yes, and it confused me. I assumed it was because she was an elf, but having heard you say that, I think I understand better now. Those men believe she is their only love, but she doesn’t see it that way, and it is… the situation is similar, though I never thought I was encouraging romance with everyone.”

Barris studied her. “Do you honestly believe that?”

“What?”

“You said yourself that you were told a lady is less charming when she is in love. And you were given orders not to start a romance with certain members of society you were to get close to, so can you honestly say that you were never sent out to seduce anyone? You give all the right responses, and some of them are genuine and your true feelings, but some are calculated to make the other person side with you. Even if it is not romantic, it is a seduction of sorts, and it’s not hard to see why anyone would fall for you. Remember when you spoke of how upset you were when Duke Olineaux used you to form an alliance with Barbalius? When you expressed your anger about how you’d been used by him as much as he made you feel ashamed of doing to him?”

“Yes.” She grimaced. “I am a terrible person, aren’t I?”

Barris shook his head. “No. I believe your wish to befriend most of them was genuine, and you believed you were working for a worthwhile cause. It’s true that good intentions don’t always negate the pain and suffering, but you are not evil for what you’ve done. You have done no worse than most. Barbalius used you. Juven used you. Barbara used you. Gonzalo. Balfrey. I can name more if you like. They are still your friends, but they all gained something by having you as a friend, that cannot be denied. Even I have benefited from knowing you.”

“Barris—”

“No, please. I knew what you were doing, the intelligence you gathered… I used it as well, do not deny it. Neither of us can. And while I prefer to think of my life as enriched by your presence because of all the reasons I love you, I cannot lie about my own willingness to use what you were doing.”

“I...”

“However,” he lifted her chin so she looked at him. “It is not all we had in common or the only reason we spoke. We are not here now because we want to use each other. You are the woman I love from your generous heart to you treacherous skills, and I do not want to change you from anything you are or wish to be. I want your happiness above all, and I know how unhappy this is making you. If there was some way to spare that pain, I would gladly take it, but this would happen even if I had gone with impulse and married you the other night. Everyone would instead be telling you how poorly you chose and how it was not too late to run to them.”

She shook her head. “No. I… I don’t want any others. If nothing else, this has taught me that. Some behaved abominably when they were refused. Others were sad or even pathetic, but I could not summon love for them to heal their wounds. I did not feel it. I feel love only for you.”

He pulled her close to him. “I feel so unworthy of it, having made this plan that hurts you so much. Not that it is easy for me to see nearly everyone in Finsel throwing themselves at you and hoping to be the one, but it is a different sort of pain and one I bear because I chose this path and because I know you have chosen me.”

“How much longer do you think it will be before the patron acts?”

“Has your mother truly said nothing to you?”

“Not a word. I even prodded her a little, but she did not seem to care or somehow did not know about the rumors. Could it be she assumes it is the threatening letters and not what she thinks? Or could she believe that you are that man and is fine with my choice?”

“In a sense that latter option should be ideal, but I have a hard time believing that my brother is done with you yet. Whatever plan he has in motion is incomplete. The Ellensteins are not back in the senate, after all, and beyond that we know too little of Langwon’s schemes.”

She nodded. “Then… perhaps I need to bring it up directly.”

“Careful with that. Your mother taught you all you know, and she may well suspect a ruse.”

“I will be. I don’t want anything to ruin what we have.”

He kissed her forehead and then let his head rest against hers. “It will be difficult tonight, but you are strong. If you need me, I will be there, but I hope I will not be necessary. I do not want them to do anything that might harm you.”

“I don’t think they will, but all the same, I am glad that you will be nearby.”

* * *

“So many proposals...”

“You may be fretting over nothing, Lady Eliza,” Juven told her, waiting for his father’s box to ring. They’d be hearing from the great mastermind any minute now, that was why he’d dropped in on her now when everyone else was attending the ball. Juven came and went at such functions so easily that no one would even notice he was gone, making this time ideal. “Your daughter told my sister she could not consider marriage until the Ellenstein family was restored to the senate, and she would even refuse my learned uncle. I think this rumor is simply that.”

Eliza shook her head. “I would like to believe that, but I have the reports of the staff and my own ears to disagree with such a statement.”

“Oh? And what have you heard?”

“I think we should wait for—”

The box buzzed to life, which was better than waiting around for his father to join them. Juven was already frustrated, but now he was curious as well. If Eliza believed that Magda intended to marry, it might just be true in spite of what she’d told Barbara.

“I am here. What is the crisis you wanted to speak about?”

“Ah, Father. Eliza is worried our little eyas will fly away on us, as she apparently intends to marry.”

“That’s not what you told me.”

“Nor is it what Magda told Barbara, and Barbara was most distressed about it, as she’s set her heart on having Magda for our aunt.”

His father snorted. “As if I’d waste a tool that valuable on my younger brother. He’d never use her to her full potential, and she is too beautiful to be the wife of a quiet man. She will still be of use to us once the Ellensteins are back in the senate and we have accomplished our goals.”

Juven frowned. If he understood his father’s intentions as well as he thought he did, he almost would believe that his father meant her for his bride. That was not to happen. His heart was Asteria’s and would always be.

“Father, do you intend to—”

“I thought you said before that she would be free to do as she pleased once the family was restored to the senate—”

“You said that. I never did. You should not have promised her that. She has a role to fill even if she is only your daughter. You would be right out of the senate again if she made a foolish choice. No, it is better to keep her under our control. Eliza, you say these rumors are true?”

The older woman nodded unhappily. “I heard her tell one of them that a man had, in fact, taken her heart, but it was not that man. I’m glad of it, he was completely unsuitable, a civilian reaching far above his station, but that doesn’t change what she said or that she has said similar things to others.”

“Couldn’t that just be her technique for refusing these excessive proposals?” Juven asked, knowing he’d chosen his role as a playboy carefully so that he would not have to deal with as many mothers looking to wed their children to him. He was considered unsuitable despite his position in the Sakan family, and that was how he wanted it.

“She knows better. She’s not supposed to be in love with anyone, and it’s more than that. I was present when one of them asked her what that man of her heart was like. She spoke of his knowledge and understanding, how he saw all of her. He is kind, gentle, and yet passionate about what he loves and about her. She spoke of the tenderness of his eyes and his touch—this man is no mere fabrication to ward off others. He exists, and she is very much enamored with him.”

“You didn’t say anything before.”

“I… I wanted to be sure. She didn’t confide in me, nor did I see any sign of it before all these rumors started and the proposals came. She seemed as before, entirely devoted to the cause of furthering our return to the senate. It was so sudden I thought perhaps it was a ruse at first until I had observed enough of her conversations to believe otherwise.”

“We need to know who this man is,” the duke said, annoyed. “And we must get the child back under our control. Juven—”

“I am not marrying her, Father. Don’t even think it.”

The silence following that statement was damning, and Juven knew that was likely the old man’s intention. Well, it wasn’t happening. He wouldn’t do it. He loved Asteria, and that was not going to change.

“Find out who this man is. We will decide our next step after we know what we’re dealing with.”

* * *

“My lovely eyas,” Juven said, appearing behind her and almost scaring Magda to death. Her nerves were already on edge from all the hostility she was experiencing. So many of her rejected suitors were here, and her angry rivals, too, so she’d had rather a miserable evening aside from the few brief moments she’d managed to spend with Barris.

“Viscount Sakan,” she greeted him. “It was rumored you weren’t in attendance tonight.”

“Ah, but I am, aren’t I?” He grinned at her, though she saw it was only his mouth that moved. His eyes held no mirth. “And I simply must have a dance with you.”

She nodded, accepting his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor. She felt a bit of a thrill, even as nervous as she was, and she swore she saw Barris nod to her as she stepped onto the floor. This was what she thought it was, wasn’t it? The patron—Duke Sakan—wanted to know who she intended to marry.

“You know you broke poor Barbara’s heart.”

“Did I? I thought she didn’t intend to marry because no one met her standard.”

Juven laughed. “Oh, my eyas. How you’ve grown since we first met and you were so timid and uncertain. You’re so confident now. Does this confidence come from love, perhaps? You have the heart of so many, but one has yours, doesn’t he? And that same man inspires you to further greatness. Oh, that it were but me who stole your heart...”

“It could never be.”

He faltered a step. “Never? And here I thought—”

“You can charm many, there’s no denying that, but your heart is claimed. Even were it not, I would not wish my heart lost to such a duplicitous man.”

“Now you truly did wound me.”

She sighed. “I admire your wit and understanding, but I cannot admire your methods. That is all there is to it. I know I must use similar ones, but I dislike them. I… I prefer a man who is honest with me and allows me to be the same.”

“Ah, you poor thing. You truly are in love.”

She shook her head. “I see nothing poor about it. I have met several worthy and good people in this new life of mine, and many of them would be ideal choices. To have one of them love me so genuinely… I am fortunate. I know that.”

“Can he love you genuinely if he knows what you do and where you come from?”

She faced Juven. “That is not so much the secret you all think it is. I… There are those in the slums who have already figured it out, and others in this world at least know what I am doing when I curry favor with them. I have even been made use of as someone else’s pawn. Why do you think any of this is a secret to people with understanding?”

He frowned. “How many know?”

“Enough, I suppose, and others suspect because of the closeness we share. I have been warned off by the Bavlenkas and even your uncle asked me if I’d seen your father. My association with your family is not so unknown as you would think.”

“And yet you wish to end it?”

“I wish to end the lies. I wish to live honestly. I want to be more than a tool of someone else’s use. I know I am fortunate. My life could have been much worse. And yet… It might also have been far more honorable.”

“I understand why you might think so, but you are doing work for a greater good.”

“Your uncle works for the greater good. I do not. I work for my family’s ambition.”

Juven studied her. “Could it be Barbara is wrong about you and you do wish to become my aunt?”

“I would be a fool to tell you of any interest I had in anyone, wouldn’t I?”

“Yes, in most respects, but you know it is essential that I know. Are these rumors true? I am close to believing they are. And if they are… do you truly understand the consequences of such an action? For both of us?”

She knew that last part was a mistake, a question he shouldn’t have let slip, but he did seem rather anxious. “My actions and my choices are my own. You are not to blame for them. I did not fall in love with you, though the look on your face is not one of the crestfallen playboy who wants all to love him. It is the look of a man who knows that someone else wants me to be in love with him.”

“That’s not—”

“I believe you have answer enough, Viscount Sakan. Please excuse me.”

* * *

“Once again, you appear distressed.” Barris had found his way to her and escorted her back to the carriage as soon as he saw her leave his nephew after their dance. He had a strong suspicion his brother had finally made his move, but even if he had not, Barris had not liked leaving her alone in that environment. To act as any closer a protector would have revealed everything, but he had almost done it anyway when he realized how hostile everyone was towards her. She had gone from beloved by most to hated almost by all.

She sighed, leaning against Barris with fatigue. “Can you please hold me? I know I should not ask, it’s improper, but I need it. I need _you.”_

Barris pulled her close to him, and she clung to him, shuddering. “I am sorry I was not able to do more for you tonight. I wanted to. I wanted to pull you away from everyone and shelter you. I stood back, but I don’t even know why now. It seems so… heartless. I know we had a plan—”

“Juven spoke to me. I… I believe you were right. His father wants me to marry him.”

Barris shook his head. “It would be a waste for anyone to marry him. Not only is he too frivolous, but he believes he is in love with Asteria. I doubt she’ll ever marry him even if she returns his affections, but that does not mean he considers himself free.”

“He looked miserable about it. I know he doesn’t want to marry me. I don’t want either of us to be forced into that position.”

“You won’t be,” Barris assured her. She looked up at him, and he touched her cheek. “I promised, didn’t I? That even if we had to leave and restart somewhere else, I would not let them use you or force you into a marriage you did not want. It is time to confront them with what we know. It is possible my brother will relent and agree to us marrying if all he wants is to keep you as a part of the Sakan family.”

“So we… accept that and delay the wedding until what he’s planning is done?”

“Is that something you’d accept?” Barris didn’t like it much. Even if what Langwon planned was supposedly better for everyone, he wasn’t doing any of the hard work. He left that to her and to Juven, both of whom were suffering because of their roles and the pressure they brought. Langwon was a gifted planner, wasn’t he? Then he could make another plan that did not involve Magda.

“I… I’d rather not wait. How would we even know how long it would be? And what if he kept delaying it over and over again, saying the plan wasn’t done? Is it enough to get the Ellensteins back in the senate, or would I have to do more?”

“I suppose that would be part of what we must ask.”

“You feel we know enough to confront them directly, then?”

“I believe so,” Barris said, trying to comfort her even as she looked at him with fear. She was worried about the consequences, but he believed he had adequately prepared for them. “I have not been idle while you were tormented by these rumors and proposals. I have taken steps to ensure our future should we have to oppose my brother and lose all we have here.”

“Oh.”

“Are you all right with that? If we have to run—”

“I would run anywhere with you,” she said, blushing. “I… I am not saying that to be romantic or even because I do wish to travel—I’ve heard such things about Rayorca and Hondo and Mandaria and the Lionheart Kingdom that I wish to see for myself—but I want something I believe you and I would have. Perhaps others could grant it as well, this honest life I want, but they are not you.”

He smiled. “I, too, am willing to give up everything I have here if it means I can free you from this life and give you a better one, the one you want.”

“Marry me?”

“I believe I asked first, and yes, very soon. Tomorrow we will confront my brother and your mother. Then we will know what our future will be.”


	5. A Final Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes to confront the duke and Eliza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I will end this here for now. It still has potential for more, almost all my fics do, but this is a good stopping place for this arc. I won't say no to more, I know better than that, but for now...

* * *

Looking around her room, she frowned. Was there anything here she would actually miss? She wasn’t so sure. All of her dresses were pretty, but they were only dresses. She could get others. She didn’t need to have these specific ones, and if she and Barris did end up having to run, few of them would be suitable. Her jewelry had almost all been given her by the patron, and to take that felt dishonest, so she left it be, gathering only a few things that Barris had given her into a small purse, hoping that she would not come to regret that decision.

She dressed simply, tempted by a bit of Rayorcan fashion but not wanting to upset her mother more than she already knew she would with what she was about to do. She chose a skirt and blouse instead, heading down for breakfast. Barris should be here soon. He’d said he saw no reason to delay it any longer than the morning. Had it not been so late when he brought her home, he might have wanted to take care of it last night.

She would be glad to see it settled. She didn’t want to continue with these secrets and lies. She was so tired of being someone she wasn’t. She wanted to be free to be herself… and to be with the man she loved. She didn’t want to wait for a few stolen moments. She wanted _every_ moment with him.

Perhaps that was foolish and they’d be tired of it later, but for now, being with him was all she wanted.

She walked into the dining room and saw her plate was already dished up with a spoonful of each of the dishes. “What is this?”

“You have been lax at your duties again. You have forgotten your purpose. This is a reminder of what you need to be focused on. Your figure, your actions, your—”

“No. I won’t let you tell me what I can and cannot eat,” Magda said, looking up at her mother, who went red in the face just before the maid came to the door.

“Madam, there’s guests to see you and Lady Magda.”

Her mother glared at her coldly before addressing the maid. “Send them in.”

“Greetings my lovely eyas,” Juven said as he entered the room with a smile. “My lord uncle said he was coming to see you this morning, and I couldn’t help but come along. After all, who could miss such a charming sight?”

Her mother held her smile in place, just barely. “Good morning, Viscount Sakan. Mr. Barris. It is unusual to have guests so early.”

“I didn’t feel what I had to say should wait,” Barris said, reaching over to smack Juven’s hand before he could touch Magda’s nearly empty plate. Juven frowned at him. “A few things have come to my attention that I wish to discuss with you.”

“I see. Is this about the man writing those threatening letters to Magda?”

Barris gave her a thin smile. “In a sense, yes. Would you care to bring out that box by which you’ve been contacting my brother?”

Her mother’s eyes went wide, and she grabbed hold of the chair next to her in shock. Juven glanced at Magda, a bit of a smile on his face. He seemed to find this amusing.

“Your brother?”

“Do not bother playing games with me. It is an insult to my intelligence, and I don’t care much for such slights,” Barris warned. “You are far too close to my nephew for it to be much of a secret that you are connected to my family. As my brother is still nominally the head of it, you must be in contact with him, and who else would be able to be a mysterious sponsor to return a fallen family to the senate? I could have guessed all of that—I did, actually—even without any discussion of Magda’s ‘patron.’ I am not the only one, I am certain of that. Both of you are not so clever as you think. Do not forget that I was present back then. I know you were involved with him. Hardly exclusively—you had to play your games with Bavlenka, too, and lost, but I know how close you and my brother were, so don’t bother with denying anything. You’ll only irritate me, and I’m far from tolerant this morning.”

Juven’s smile grew wider. “He truly did underestimate you, Uncle.”

“Just because I have no interest in sullying the Sakan name does not mean that I was blind or stupid, not then and not now.”

“Very well, but he will not like this.” Her mother sighed, going for the box in the corner of the room. She carried it back with her, anger visible on her face.

“I very much doubt Uncle is afraid of Father,” Juven said, and Barris nodded in acknowledged him with a nod. “This should be a very interesting morning.”

“That is not the word I would use for it,” her mother snapped, irritation clear. “Why would you find any of this amusing?”

“Well, if it helps any, we can tell Father who Magda’s mystery man is. I am impressed you managed to keep it a secret when you were escorting her and those rumors were flying about her wishing to marry—and with Barbara involved, no less.”

“You underestimate me as well, nephew. Those rumors were _my_ doing, as I wanted to know what my elder brother would do if he knew Magda was no longer interested in playing his game. As for playing the escort, it was certainly no hardship, though it was contrived—the only threat was your father, who at that time was unconfirmed as the mysterious patron. I needed a way to consult Magda over the matter, and our shared carriage rides were quite informative, among other things.”

“I bet.” Juven’s smile somehow got even wider. “Well, now, it seems you’re a Sakan after all.”

Barris glared at him, but he just laughed.

* * *

“Did you have a report for me?”

“Not exactly, though I have a few choice words to say to you, brother,” Barris said, wishing he could see Langwon’s face right now. He wanted to know just how furious he was. “I suppose I’ll start with a question—did you exclude me from this because you knew I’d never go along with you or did you truly believe I’d never figure out what you were up to?”

“Barris. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Oh, it concerns me a great deal, not just as a member of the Sakan family but also the Minister of Justice. Those alone are reason enough, but I have others as well, in case you haven’t realized it by my presence here.”

“Have you reconsidered your position, Father?” Juven asked. “It does seem that Magda is willing to marry into the Sakan family. She’s chosen Uncle Barris for her love, and I don’t think that’s too far out of the realm of your plans.”

The silence from Langwon suggested otherwise, stretching on as it did. “It is not the original plan, though it might be acceptable.”

Eliza Ellenstein put her hand on her chest, relieved. “Then… it is… not as bad as we feared.”

Barris ignored her. If he acknowledged her, he would say something unfit for any lady and be ashamed of it, even if she deserved it and more. “Let me clarify then. You are willing to accept Magda marrying me? I assume you wish to delay the wedding until after your plan has come to fruition.”

“Yes. Her marriage is conditional on the restoration of the Ellensteins to the senate and the finalization of my plan.”

“A plan you still refuse to disclose to anyone.”

“It is a plan that will bring Finsel to better future. You want that, too, Barris. Don’t pretend you don’t and act all sanctimonious on me.”

“Yes, I want a better future for Finsel, but I do not know that I believe you are the one to bring it. I wouldn’t trust you as far as I can throw you, and with that in mind, your stipulation is completely unacceptable.”

“Barris—”

“Magda is not a tool. She is a woman of generosity and intelligence, of finer things than you can dream of being, corrupted and twisted as you are, and I will not allow her to be used as your tool. Not yours or Lady Ellenstein’s. That ends today.”

“You can’t,” Eliza protested. “She’s my daughter, she’s helping of her own free—”

“No.” Magda shook her head. “I helped at first because it was all I knew. You took me from the slums after I lost everything, and I am grateful to you for that, but I am not grateful for having been used. For being made to lie to everyone to curry favor. You had me use my friends. You expected me to treat everyone who was not a noble like garbage. You kept saying that people from the slums were unworthy—but _I_ am from the slums. I never forgot that. And I hate the shoes and the corsets and the diet. For a time, I could believe if I worked hard enough, I’d do good. I’d restore the family honor and everything would be right, but the more I did, the more wrong I felt. I no longer felt like your daughter. I was just your tool, and I can’t go back to any of that. It has been torture keeping it up since I realized the truth of what I was and what I was doing, and I’m done. Barris knows everything, from my low birth to my lies, and he… he forgave me and offered me a path where I don’t have to do it anymore. And I am taking it. I am done.”

“Magda—”

“That’s _not_ my name,” she said, her voice very firm. “And from now on, I will no longer answer to it. I am my own person, and I am done being a pawn.”

“I will cut off every cent of support. You will—”

“I did not manage the Sakan finances for this long and learn nothing. I have savings of my own independent of you, and my degree was earned on my own,” Barris told him, nullifying that threat. “I can and will provide for us without one penny from you. Today I lived up to the Sakan name and outmaneuvered you both, but it is the last time I will use it.”

Juven blinked. “Uncle, you don’t—”

“I knew Langwon wouldn’t let her go. I’ve already drafted a letter resigning my position at the Ministry of Justice. My funds have been moved, and all that remains is to take the hand of my bride and leave.”

“Gladly,” she said, walking over to his side and grasping his fingers in hers.

“Is there anything else you need, my love?”

She shook her head. “I have what I need.”

“Then let us go.”

* * *

“I… I can’t believe you did that.”

“Me?” Barris shook his head. “I rather wasn’t sure you’d do it. You were quite devoted to your mother and her cause.”

She grimaced. A part of her did feel guilty for hurting Eliza like that, and yet at the same time, she didn’t. She wouldn’t take it back. She wanted to be a daughter, not a tool. “She made it a bit easier this morning by what she did with my breakfast. She was going to punish me for falling in love with food torture again, just a single bite of my favorites, and I… I couldn’t let her do it again.”

He reached over to touch her cheek. “No, and you never should have had to endure it in the first place. You never will again. I will not keep you from the food you like. I wish you to be healthy and happy. That is all that matters to me.”

She felt tears in her eyes. “I didn’t… it still hurts, though. Leaving her like that. A part of me feels terrible, like the worst person—”

“If, later, she is able to treat you properly as a daughter, you might be able to have some sort of relationship with her, but as long as you stayed with her as a tool, that would never happen. She’d go on using you. And Langwon would, too. As it is, he’s furious and will likely retaliate somehow. I knew that would come, and I’ve done my best to prepare for it, but it may be a bit rough for the next few days.”

“I do not care. I don’t want to live that life again.”

Barris nodded. “Very well. As long as we’re both agreed, we have one stop to make before we leave Finsel.”

“Are you sure we should? If your brother does retaliate—”

“He will try, but I think Juven may distract him long enough to give us this, and even if that much faith in him is misplaced, I’ve already arranged for the others to be there waiting. Linglan will not want to be kept waiting for long.”

“Linglan? You asked her for help?”

Barris nodded. “I did. Few others could do what we needed, and there will be a record of our marriage with that Oren secretary of hers. I fear that may be necessary, and this will also give us a chance to say goodbye to Barbara for now.”

“Oh. I… I won’t be able to tell many people that, will I?”

“I’m afraid most will have to get letters besides a few I’m sure Barbara gathered and perhaps others that Linglan may have informed, if any. I’m afraid there was no way to arrange for everyone to be present, if only to say goodbye, without exposing everything to Langwon. That I could not allow.”

She nodded. “I understand. You made the right choice.”

“I hope so. I think I did enough harm with this plan of mine already.”

She shook her head, taking his hand. “What pain I had, the discomfort… it was all necessary. I couldn’t have gone on letting those people love me when I didn’t love them, and even now… you have given me something irreplaceable, and I know eventually I will see everyone again. We both will. I don’t think you’d abandon Finsel forever, but it will take us both some time to recover and rebuild enough to truly help our friends and our city. And we’ll do it without the lies and the games and the damned corsets.”

He laughed. “For the record, I never wore one of those.”

She nodded. “I know, but it had to be said all the same. Those things are awful.”

“Yes.”

“Oh,” she said, and he frowned at her. “I just realized that we won’t have a big house and servants, so I really can go about without a corset whenever we’re indoors.”

He reddened and looked away from her for a moment. “Um… yes, though… we will still have to arrange for a cook as neither of us knows how to manage that at present. The rest I believe we can manage. We’ll clean up after ourselves, and you won’t need a maid to do up complicated hairstyles or clothes—I look forward to helping you with the clothing, but food. Yes. We will need someone who can cook.”

“I do not mind learning.”

He turned back to her with a smile. “And that is what makes you so admirable.”

She smiled back at him, pleased and yet a bit concerned. “Are you certain you won’t regret it? Leaving behind all your family has?”

“Me? No. I’ve done it before, when I was abroad, and I did not miss it much then. I suppose I will likely miss having someone to randomly interrupt my work to remind me to eat and bring me food, but aside from that… No, I do not think I need it, though you may find yourself unpleasantly surprised when I prove incapable of basic household chores.”

She considered that. “I think you have someone to remind you to eat.”

“Oh. So I do.”

They both grinned at each other, and she almost laughed. As much as this should scare her, she felt light. Happy. So free. She couldn’t help her elation.

“Thank you for all of this,” she told him, and he frowned a little. “Before you asked me to marry you, I pushed aside my doubts. I didn’t let myself think about what I wanted or needed. I just though about how to get through the day and get the Ellenstein family back in the senate to please my mother and the patron. I couldn’t let myself look past it, but once I did… I found so much was lacking in my life. I didn’t know what love was when you first asked me. I was so confused and conflicted, but these feelings… I know them now. I know what love is, and what it is not, and what I thought I had… I just… I owe you so much. And it’s not—don’t think I’m saying I love you out of gratitude, that’s not it, but you did open my eyes so I could understand things I didn’t before, like how I didn’t see the way I hurt others when I didn’t realize their love or tell them the truth of my feelings. I learned so much from you, not just about politics or business… but about my own heart. I was able to hold up the mirror you gave me and see more than the painted reflection my mother had created for me but the truth. I am free, and I am aware of my faults, but now I can improve upon them as I never would have if I’d stayed. You have given me so much.”

“Do not think I am the only one who gave. You have given me just as much. You may think you were trapped, but you would have made your way out, whereas I… I had my chance when I was younger and turned back, let myself get dragged back into my family. I might never have broken free of them or the responsibility Langwon dumped on me when he left. Juven handled part of it, but I let myself become the one bearing most of that burden despite him being the head of things… It needed to end, but without you as a cause to fight for, I might never have done it. So I owe you just as much as you owe me.”

She felt his finger brush her cheek and realized she was crying again. “I’m sorry. I just… it’s so much. I am happy even though a part of me feels like I shouldn’t be. And I’m looking forward to this even if I should be scared.”

“So am I. I’m afraid I’m very guilty right now.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Guilty.” He let his head rest against hers. “I am very guilty of loving you. Perhaps too much.”

She laughed. “Me, too.”


End file.
